How to Kiss 101
by NatashAurel
Summary: Steve Rogers tidak tahu caranya berciuman, dan Natasha Romanoff terganggu dengan hal itu. [Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat II] #HappyBirthdayChrisEvans


**.**

 **How to Kiss 101**

 **All characters belong to MARVEL**

 **Captasha. Romanogers.**

 **Setting: After "The Winter Soldier"**

 **[Festival Fandom Barat II]**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Steve Rogers tidak tahu caranya berciuman, dan Natasha Romanoff terganggu dengan hal itu. [Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat II] #HappyBirthdayChrisEvans

 **Unsur canon:**

-Natasha Romanoff adalah orang pertama yang mencium Captain America setelah Cap terkurung di dalam es selama 70 tahun.

-Steve Rogers buruk dalam berciuman (menurut Black Widow).

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah insiden 'Hydra di seluruh S.H.I.E.L.D' dan tiga _helicarrier_ yang nyaris membunuh banyak orang, Steve Rogers tidak bisa lebih nyaman lagi. Semuanya memang gila kalau diingat. Mulai dari 'kematian' Nick Fury sampai menjadi buronan utama 'S.H.I.E.L.D' benar-benar membuat tensinya naik. Dari awal ia tidak pernah berencana cari masalah dengan badan intelejensi itu, tapi tiba-tiba segala hal menjadi tidak masuk akal dan sangat rumit membuat ia harus berjuang untuk sesuatu yang ia tidak yakin pasti. Untung semua sudah lewat dan berakhir.

Namun itu tetap belum mendamaikan hatinya.

Suara kertas yang saling bergesekan menemani sore sang kapten. Masih dibaca dan dipilahnya dokumen yang memuat data-data mengenai percobaan Hydra pada James Barnes. Sahabatnya, Bucky.

Matanya menyipit sedih.

Setelah terkurung dalam es selama nyaris seabad, tak pernah tersirat dalam pikirannya untuk bertatap dengan sobatnya yang satu itu. Secara harafiah mereka berdua seharusnya sudah mati, itu membuatnya tak pernah berharap. Tentu ia senang dapat bertemu lagi, tapi dalam kondisi yang 180 derajat terbalik, ia tak bisa tersenyum. Kemarin ia bertempur dengannya, saling baku hantam. Memukul kawan yang tak mengingat dirinya. Seolah semua kenangan terhapus dalam waktu yang terus berjalan.

Belum lama-lama ia merenungkan hidup, bahu lebarnya dicubit pelan, membuat Steve terlonjak dan mendongak ke arah si pelaku.

Seorang berambut merah sudah duduk di sampingnya. Melempar senyum hangat kepada si kapten.

" _'_ _Sup_ , Cap."

"Oh, halo, Nat."

Yang disapa balik tersenyum lebih lebar.

Natasha Romanoff atau lebih dikenal sebagai Black Widow telah mengambil peran besar bersama Steve hari-hari ini. Atas kepercayaan yang kuat kepada Kolonel Nick, mereka berdua mengalami dan menangani banyak hal. Dari awal misi penyelamatan sampai penggagalan rencana Hydra. Membuat hubungan erat yang baru.

"Bagaimana harimu, Cap?"

"Cukup melelahkan." Jawab Steve sambil menatap mata Nat. Membuat Nat tahu bahwa Steve tidak dalam kondisi yang terbaik.

"Aku juga, para senator ingin kita dihukum tapi mereka tak punya nyali untuk itu. Hah." Ucapnya bermaksud memercik hawa positif.

Mendengarnya, Steve hanya mendengus kecil kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kertas dan foto yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

Natasha melihat temaram di raut muka kapten. Gelap, dalam, dingin, dan sepi. Itu belum surut semenjak kemarin saat ia bangun di ruang kesehatan. Terus bertanya kepada Natasha mengenai seseorang bernama Bucky dan apa yang terjadi. Natasha tak bisa menjawab, pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi hilangnya aura hangat saat Steve seperti ini membuat dirinya tak nyaman, menjadikannya merasa harus mencari beberapa hal yang mungkin dapat membantu rasa penasaran si Rogers.

Ia menemukan dokumen itu di tumpukan terdalam berkas-berkas kuno pasca Perang Dunia ke-2. Ia meluangkan waktu pagi harinya dan segera memberikannya kepada Steve.

Namun sepertinya itu pun belum membantu banyak.

"Jadi ..., bagaimana? Sudah menemukan yang ingin kau cari?" Tanya Nat, mencoba andil dalam situasi.

"Kurasa." Balas Steve, datar.

Merasa sensasi dingin kembali hadir, Black Widow memutuskan untuk sedikit merapat ke tubuh Cap.

"Boleh aku ikut membacanya?"

"Oh ya, tentu." Jawabnya simpel.

Bahu Natasha menempel pada lengan Cap. Membagi hangat satu sama lain. Mata mereka berdua menatap satu potret Bucky yang dipegang tangan kekar Steve.

"Dia ..., adalah sahabatku satu-satunya." Ujar Steve mendadak. Nat menengok ke wajah tegap Steve. Menyadari peralihan kondisi. Hati Steve melunak. Membuat suasana dalam diri Nat menghangat, menghantarkan sugesti bahwa dia dapat membantu Steve keluar dari dimensi ini.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Bucky adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghargaiku saat aku ... _well, you know_ ... kurus kering dan penyakitan."

Keadaan hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Black Widow membuka mulutnya. _Time to turn the table_ s.

"Ah, aku paham sekarang!" Katanya sambil menepuk paha pelan dan sedikit tertawa. Membuat si kapten menatap kepadanya memasang muka bingung. _Aku sedang sedih, kenapa kau tertawa?_

"Kalian benar-benar dekat bahkan sebelum kau disuntik steroid." Terang Natasha saat Steve melempar muka _'hah'_ kepadanya.

"Hei, aku tidak disuntik steroid!" Steve menjawab dengan ekspresi tidak terima (yang merespon positif terhadap godaan Nat). Melupakan Bucky, sepertinya (dalam hal yang baik).

"Kurang lebih sama, kan?"

"Itu berbeda!"

"Steroid membuat orang mendapat otot lebih cepat, dirimu juga begitu, apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda! Steroid memilik banyak dampak negatif, sedangkan serum itu membuatku menjadi seratus persen lebih baik, tanpa efek samping."

"Bukankah 'tidak-pandai-berciuman' adalah efek sampingnya, Cap?"

Skakmat.

Steve Rogers terdiam membatu mendengar opini Natasha. Sedangkan si Romanoff terkekeh melihat respon Cap. Kegalauan karena Bucky menguap seketika. Muka Cap bersemu merah.

Sejak kemarin saat mereka terus menghindar dari musuh, pikiran mengenai seberapa buruknya pria atraktif ini bercumbu terus membuat Agen Romanoff merasa tidak nyaman. Memang kemarin tidak ada intensional saat ia langsung menyerbu belahan bibir sang kapten, mereka mengelabui lawan dengan cara Black Widow. Dan cara itu tidak benar-benar memuaskannya karena kapten tak berpengalaman. Oh ayolah seharusnya para lelaki tahu cara melakukannya! Dan dia bahkan tidak menggerakkan bibirnya saat Nat memagut benda itu!

Benar-benar mengganggunya bagaimana seseorang seperti Steve Rogers sangat payah dalam hal krusial seperti itu. Natasha bahkan sering mencocok-cocokkan Steve dengan beberapa wanita hebat, tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan berhasil apabila salah satu aspek utama dalam memadu kasih adalah berciuman! Tentu langsung menimbulkan opini bahwa kapten satu ini adalah perawan tua. Ya perawan (dan perjaka).

Intinya, Romanoff tidak suka pria yang tidak lihai dalam berciuman (apalagi bila pria itu tampan, duh sia-sia).

Steve pun mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidur selama 70 tahun, _okay_?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bahkan tidak pernah berlatih di usiamu dulu."

"Hei, Nat, dengar. Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan hal itu karena aku sibuk dengan hal yang lebih penting."

"Dan _skill_ seorang pria tidak penting?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memikirkan, _well_ , kehidupan cintamu?"

"Serius, Nat, jamanku bukanlah jaman dimana hal seperti itu adalah hal penting."

"Hal seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Oh ayolah Nat, kau mengerti maksudku."

"Steve, kau benar-benar tidak masuk kualifikasi."

"Sudah kubilang, jamanku bukan jaman untuk itu!"

"Seperti itukah? Aku yakin bahwa James Buchanan Barnes pasti tahu caranya—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ajari aku caranya berciuman!"

 _Well_ , Rogers yang bilang sendiri. Mata Nat yang hijau menyipit geli seturut dengan bibirnya yang membentuk lengkung senyum nista. Steve sepertinya sudah sangat malu untuk menahan ekspresi mukanya tetap tenang. _Kena kau!_

Natasha masih ingin menggodanya.

"Kau ingin belajar apa?"

"Nat!"

Natasha tertawa pelan. _Apakah aku sedang menggoda Steve?_

"Kenapa kau ingin aku mengajarimu?"

"Agar kau tidak mengejekku lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau aku masih mengejekmu?"

" _At least I can kiss a woman properly_." Jawab Steve dengan keberanian yang mati-matian ia kumpulkan.

Kedua alis Black Widow terangkat, tertarik dengan akhir dari pembicaraan ini. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan pria tampan yang baik hati? Tentu hanya orang bodoh.

"Baiklah Cap, jam makan malam, di kamarku." Ujar Nat serius lalu melenggang begitu saja.

Steve Rogers membatu ketika perlahan Black Widow pergi meninggalkannya. _Apa-apaan itu tadi_. Suasana mendorongnya ke situasi ini.

Ia yakin ketika ia keluar dari kamar itu, dirinya sudah berbeda.

.

.

.

Gedung Avenger didesain oleh Pepper Potts sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para Avengers. Tentu saja membuatnya memiliki banyak tempat kebutuhan utama para Avengers. Seperti tempat olahraga, bank data, laboratorium sains Tony dan Bruce, tempat memanah Clint, lapangan 'mendarat' Thor, brankas penyimpanan senjata, bar, dapur dan tentunya kamar tidur.

Ya tentu, kamar.

Dan sekarang kapten kita yang gagah ini sedang berdiri gelisah di depan pintu dengan kaos polos berwarna abu-abu dan celana _training_ biru, serta sandal putih yang sepertinya diadaptasi dari bentuk sandal hotel. Ia menatap pintu itu sambil melamun. Pintu kamar dimana tadi sore ia berjanji pada pemiliknya untuk datang kemari.

Ia ragu mengetuk, pun tak senang berlama-lama di luar karena tidak ada penghangat di koridor. Dia memang pria yang sulit memutuskan, antara melakukan ini atau itu, terlalu perhitungan untuk setiap konsekuensinya. Lalu mengapa dia disini? Kalau dipikir matang-matang sebenarnya ia tidak harus disini hanya untuk 'belajar mencumbu pasanganmu dengan baik'. Tentu dengan internet dan segala jaringan yang ada ia dapat mengakses 'bahan pembelajaran' dengan mudah. Namun perkataan Black Widow kepadanya tadi sore terdengar seperti janji.

Dan ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah mengingkari janji lagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka tepat ketika Steve ingin mengetuknya, membuat ia kalap dan sedikit terlonjak. Dari balik pintu terlihat Natasha mengenakan _tank top_ hitam dan celana pendek kain berwarna sama.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji." Jawabnya.

Lalu Nat mempersilakan Steve masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Steve dengan canggung duduk di sofa empuk yang menghadap ke televisi. Ia hanya duduk dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat atau bicarakan kepada Natasha.

Untungnya Nat memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Langsung kita mulai? Rogers?"

"A-Ah, ya. B-Baiklah?" Balasnya gugup.

Natasha pun duduk di samping Steve. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke badan Steve. Mereka saling memandang. Dirasakannya napas Steve tidak teratur dan ototnya mengejang kaku. Satu dua bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Tubuh Nat menempel erat dengan lengan kanan Steve.

Lalu sebuah ciuman cepat mendarat di bibir sang kapten.

Belum sempat Steve mencoba membalasnya balik, bibir itu sudah pergi.

"Itu tadi, adalah ciuman yang paling sederhana. Bibirmu hanya bersinggungan dan sama sekali tak bergerak. Biasanya tidak bertahan lebih dari satu detik. Mengekspresikan rasa sayang dan tanpa nafsu. Kau bisa melakukannya pada kencan pertama. Dan _basically_ ini adalah hal yang kau lakukan selama tiga puluh detik ketika aku menciummu kemarin." Ujar Black Widow.

" _Well,_ maaf. A-apakah aku perlu mencatat?"

"Tidak usah, nanti kau tahu sendiri."

Kemudian Natasha berpindah posisi, ia sekarang berdiri menghadap ke Steve yang duduk. Perlahan ia membungkuk lalu menangkup wajah Steve di dalam tangannya. Mengelap sekilas keringat yang sudah sebutir jagung di wajah kawannya yang elok ini.

"Jangan tegang, rileks." Ucap Nat.

Steve tidak bisa berkutik, dari perjalanan hidupnya melawan Hydra, belum pernah ia menemui situasi semenegangkan ini. Dia benar-benar payah jika menyangkut perempuan.

"Kau hanya perlu rileks, jangan tegang. Tatap mataku."

Si kapten menuruti perintah Nat, dan mereka berdua bertatapan dengan intens. Mendadak segala sesuatunya terasa memabukkan bagi Steve. Mulai dari suara Nat, wangi tubuh, sensasi hangat ketika telapak tangan itu membelainya, sampai bagaimana kedua mata hijau milik Nat dapat terlihat begitu indah dalam lingkar kelopak matanya.

Tubuhnya bak lumpuh, terasa terbawa arus ketika kedua tangan itu turun dari pelipis menuju ke pipinya. Meraba tulang pipinya dengan kedua ibu jari.

"Steve, selanjutnya adalah ciuman yang kemarin aku inginkan kau melakukannya padaku."

Kemudian wajah Nat mendekat pelan ke arah Steve. Genggaman tangannya perlahan menguat seraya napas mereka bergejolak. Steve mendengar bunyi kecapan saat bibir Black Widow membuka dan langsung memagutnya.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi tangannya bak tersihir untuk bergerak dan meraih tubuh Natasha. Di kepala dan di pinggang, lalu menarik tubuh itu. Membuat Nat terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Mencari kehangatan.

Bibirnya diam ketika Nat memagutnya.

Steve mengeluarkan desah mengeluh ketika Nat menarik wajahnya.

"Sekarang, contoh aku. Gerakkan bibirmu seirama denganku." Perintahnya.

Dijawab anggukan oleh Steve.

Lalu kaki Nat memeluk perut Steve dan bibir mereka berdua kembali menyatu. Dada mereka saling menempel. Dan tangan Nat memegangi rambut Steve, menariknya lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Steve untuk dapat bergerak seirama dengan Natasha. Memagut bibir bawah Nat. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menggigitnya (entah bagaimana ia tahu). Dan ia tak sanggup membuka matanya.

 _Basah. Sangat basah._

Seolah-olah hanya hal ini yang ingin ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Sensasi ini lebih dari sekadar euforia. Ini lebih memabukkan dari segala narkoba dan psikotropika. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mabuk, ia termandam. Genggaman tangannya pada rambut Nat mengencang, begitu pula di pinggang Nat. Mereka bergerak bak kuda pacuan. Cepat dan terburu-buru. Disertai kelembapan diatas normal.

Lama sekali sampai kemudian matanya mengerjap pelan saat panas di bibirnya hilang. Natasha melepas penyatuan mereka. Nat melihatnya dengan pandangan kabur. Muka Natasha dan Steve sangat merah. Mereka kehabisan napas.

Mereka menghirup udara dengan berat secara bergantian. Steve dapat merasakan udara sisa yang dihembuskan Nat masuk ke dalam sela mulutnya yang terbuka. Hidung mereka ibarat tak bekerja. Jantung keduanya terpacu begitu cepat.

"I-Itu tadi ..., biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Tidak didasari oleh birahi, ta-tapi dapat mengantarkanmu menujunya."

Hangat menjalar si segala ruas tubuh mereka.

Steve mencoba mencerna, namun suara itu terdengar samar. Steve mengangguk sekali kemudian lengannya menarik Nat untuk mendekat lagi, mengikuti insting dan keinginannya.

Namun sebelum itu, tangan Nat terpetak di dada bidang Steve. Menghentikannya.

Dibalas Steve menatapnya antara bingung dan ... _ingin meminta lebih_. Atau keduanya.

"Se-selanjutnya ..., yang terakhir. Gunakan lidahmu." Ujar Nat sedikit linglung.

Kemudian dengan cepat Romanoff langsung menyerbu Rogers. Dua tiga pagut sampai Steve merasakan lidah Nat menyapa bibir bawahnya, ia langsung mengikutsertakan lidahnnya. Membuat saliva mereka saling bertukar. Bercampur satu sama lain. Menjadikannya tak bisa dibedakan ketika ada yang jatuh menetes dari mulut mereka berdua.

 _Manis dan sangat gila._

Mereka berpacu lebih cepat dan lebih gerah. Bergerak tak menentu, menggali segala sesuatu yang dapat mereka rasakan. Nat pun sudah tak sepenuhnya duduk lagi, ia menumpu beban tubuhnya pada lutut, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Steve kuat. Steve memeluk Nat erat kemudian membaliknya dan menghempaskannya di sofa.

Lalu hawa semakin panas dan mereka memutuskan untuk melepas baju.

.

.

.

Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika ia limbung. Mereka berakhir di ranjang. Dan secara bangga Steve telah merelakan kesuciannya pada kawan yang ia percayai. Ia senang.

 _Tentu sekarang ia tahu caranya berciuman, terima kasih untuk Nat._

Mereka tidak lanjut tidur setelah _aktivitasnya_ selesai. Justru malah berbincang-bincang secara kasual layaknya teman lama. Tidak diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat malam atau ucapan 'aku mencintaimu'. Namun disambung dengan pembicaraan mengenai Bucky dan segala tetek bengeknya.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Nat telah berhasil. Steve bercerita dengan penuh semangat, tidak muram lagi, nadanya pun tak sedih. Wajahnya sumringah.

Ia mendengarkan setiap cerita Steve, begitu pula Steve mendengarkan setiap ceritanya. Saling bercerita membagi memori, baik yang menyenangkan atau menyedihkan. Berbagi secara terbuka dan tulus. Mereka tak saling berpelukan, hanya tetiduran saling menatap dengan tubuh polos yang ditutupi selimut tebal.

Steve tidak canggungan lagi seperti awal tadi. Apakah ini suatu keberhasilan?

Izinkan Nat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil setiap mata Steve meliriknya dari sisi lain di tempat tidur. Begitu juga Steve, entah apa yang terjadi, ia merasa sangat senang, begitu senang.

Nat seketika ingat akan suatu hal.

"Ah iya ..., aku lupa sesuatu."

"Apa, Nat?"

"Ciuman yang ketiga tadi ..., itu berpotensi besar membuatmu berakhir di, ehm, sini." Ucap Nat sambil menepuk matras tempat mereka tidur dengan pelan.

Cap mengernyitkan dahi sambil tertawa. Antara bahagia dan _sangat sangat bangga_.

"Aku pikir aku belajar terlalu banyak. Aku murid teladan, semua pelajaran aku babat habis sebelum waktunya." Responnya berbangga diri. Membuat Natasha geli sendiri melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Steve kurang dari 12 jam. Kemajuan? Dia gurunya!

Meskipun begitu Nat bukanlah Natasha kalau ia suka melihat orang melebih-lebihkan diri.

" _Well_ , kau memang cepat belajar, tapi nilaimu masih dibawah rata-rata." Goda Nat mencari candaan.

"Hah, yang benar saja." Tangkisnya balik menggoda.

"Tadi aku yang _dominan_. Kau pasti tidak tahu caranya kalau kita bertukar posisi. Kau masih _pemula_."

Baris terakhir membuat adrenalin Steve kembali naik.

"Tubuhmu tidak bermasalah, tapi teknikmu kurang. Nilaimu C, eh tidak, nilaimu F." Tambahnya, seolah-olah menjadi guru. Melempar tampang menantang.

Membuat Steve terpancing emosi.

Nat tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika tiba-tiba Steve berbalik dan menindihnya dengan berat tubuh seorang kapten. Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Nat dan berbisik pelan ...

"Hmm, remedial?"

Ranjang itu pun berderit sampai pagi.

.

.

.

end(?)

.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Kyaa.. terima kasih buat yang udah baca :D astaga aku ga nyangka ngetik fic kayak gini XD wkwkkw. Entah dapat inspirasi dari mana, tahu-tahu udah nampang jelas di benak.

Ini fic juga aku publish tepat bersamaan dengan ultahnya Chris Evans! Our Cap! 13 Juni! Om Evans umurnya 35 tahun ini :'3 tua ya? /dijitak/ juga sekalian jadi entri untuk meramaikan Festival Fandom Barat yang kedua yeeee \\( ^ w ^)/ *tebar confetti*

Aku shipper berat Cap sama Widow (sedikit self-insert karena namaku dan Widow sama-sama Natasha :3) Intinya semenjak Winter Soldier mereka OTP ku lah~

Sekian bacotku /digeplak/

Please RnR!

NatashAurel

Ps: masih ada tambahan cerita :3 kayak setelah credit scene di film-film Marvel. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi.

Tony, Thor, Bruce dan Clint menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Hanya denting perabot makan dan suara kunyahan yang terdengar. Dalam benak mereka tidak ada topik lain selain kemana perginya dua anggota yang lain.

" _Well_ , Tony? Kau tahu kemana perginya Cap dan Nat?"

" _No idea,_ Legolas."

Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Hawkeye meneruskan acara makan paginya.

Kemarin malam Thor datang jauh-jauh dari Asgard untuk makan malam bersama para Avengers, karena dijanjikan oleh Tony akan disediakan shawarma buatan rumah (Bruce yang masak). Shawarma menjadi salah satu makanan favorit Thor. Ia pikir pasti menyenangkan jika menyantap hidangan favoritnya (dan Avengers) sembari berbincang-bincang ria dengan semua.

Namun yang terjadi tak seperti yang diharapkan. Karena kenyataannya kemarin terasa kurang lengkap, disebabkan absennya dua anggota mereka.

Hulk bilang kepada mereka kalau Steve dan Nat pasti sedang ada urusan dengan hal-hal yang terjadi tempo hari. Tapi tetap membuat ketiga pria lainnya sedikit gundah, dari sore kemarin sampai pagi ini tak berjumpa membuat mereka merasa dilupakan.

 _Dilupakan atau dikesampingkan?_

Mereka kembali menyantap dalam diam, bau shawarma sisa yang mereka _microwave_ tidak membuat suasana tambah baik.

Belum lama-lama dari detik itu, pintu ruang makan terbuka dan masuklah dua orang berbeda _gender_.

Steve Rogers dan Natasha Romanoff.

Steve masuk dengan mengenakan jaket _double zipper_ abu-abu yang ia pakai sampai ke leher dan celana panjang biasa. Dan Natasha memakai _sweater turtleneck_ hitam dan celana panjang ketat. Keduanya masuk beriringan bak manusia kedinginan.

Disambut dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda dari empat anggota yang lain.

" _Hello, mate!_ Kemana saja perginya kalian?" Tanya Thor, girang.

"Kami harus mengurusi beberapa dokumen mengenai Kolonel Fury dan Hydra. Itu sangat memakan waktu." Jawab Nat, berdusta.

Thor pun mengangguk paham lalu mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk duduk di kursi kosong. Steve dan Nat duduk lalu segera mengambil porsi shawarma buatan Bruce.

"Tapi tidakkah bisakah kalian meluangkan waktu untuk, sekadar makan malam bersama? Kemarin Bruce sudah memasak porsi besar shawarma untuk makan malam." Tanya Clint, kurang puas.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok." Timpal Bruce, sedikit malu.

"Yah ..., kami inginnya juga begitu. _But, as you can see, we can't_." Jawab Steve, bohong, sambil menyuap shawarmanya. Nat mengiyakan. Membuat Clint percaya.

Lalu prosesi makan pagi berjalan dengan diam. Bila yang lain sudah lahap memakan shawarma, hanya Tony yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan fokus menyantap shawarmanya. Di ruangan ini sudah dipasang penghangat hingga kau bahkan tidak akan kedinginan apabila hanya memakai kaos tipis dan _boxer_. Mengapa mereka memakai pakaian setebal itu? Apakah mereka tidak kepanasan? _Definitely something is off_.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian sempat makan malam, kan?" Tanya Bruce, khawatir.

"Yap, kami makan malam diluar." Jawab Nat, santai.

"Apa yang kalian makan?" Tanya Thor, kepo.

Steve dan Nat menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengucap bersamaan.

" _We had fondue._ "

Perlu beberapa detik untuk merekam semuanya.

Tony Stark tersedak shawarma, menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Clint Barton mematung, menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Thor dan Bruce tetap memakan shawarma, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

fin.


End file.
